


red-rimmed eyes

by patroclustic



Series: proof my inspiration is short-lived [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclustic/pseuds/patroclustic
Summary: johnny’s emotions plummet when his family is gone, a snippet of a work that will never be continued
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: proof my inspiration is short-lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829548
Kudos: 11





	red-rimmed eyes

coming home from patrolling with peter sucked. being in a place that wasn’t the baxter building sucked. not having his family with him sucked. it hit harder some days, when the feeling of emptiness seemed like it would never be filled. guilt weighed heavily on him for not having that hole taken up by his boyfriend. 

no matter how patient peter was, johnny ached. no matter how many nights of peter holding him and playing with his hair and whispering about how things were alright. no matter the amount of times he was peppered with kisses before his boyfriend left for work. no matter the way he received constant texts, checking in on him and offering distractions. peter, wyatt, mj, bobby, even may joined in on the action. 

but not ben. 

and not sue or reed or val or franklin. 

so johnny cried at any miniature reminder. he cried when a smoothie was set in front of him, franklins favorite flavor. he cried when he passed a kid’s science set that his niece would have trashed. he cried when his boyfriend mentioned any research being done, relating it back to his brother-in-law. 

he cried when he looked in the mirror, only seeing his sister.

johnny cried enough for the puffy red to be a trademark of his appearance at this point. 

**Author's Note:**

> im really trying to clear out my notes on my phone cnnsnz


End file.
